


In This World Full of People

by youmakemyheartgosuperwhee



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6230668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee/pseuds/youmakemyheartgosuperwhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are thirty, married high-school sweethearts and as in love as ever. They're living their dreams, and they have a toddler coloring their days - and on occasion, walls, with bright colors and patterns, making their lives all they ever hoped they could be. That doesn't mean there won't be moments when it isn't what they hoped, at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been swimming in my head in form or another for quite a while now and I felt like it was about time that I got it out of there and wrote it down. I did, and here's to the beginning of a new story. 
> 
> I am absolutely not abandoning my two other WIPs though, nope. Teenage Dream and Standing By will be updated, but when? I guess that'll be a surprise to us all. They will, though. I am working on them both. 
> 
> (I guess you could say I kinda have commitment issues. I just can't commit to one story only, okay? I'm very sorry.)
> 
> So, well, if you're reading this; Hi, welcome and thank you very much in advance for reading my things. All things from hits to critique is very very welcomed. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"Wow. This place is stunning."

The house looked much smaller from the outside than what it really was on the inside. The foyer was wide and allowed quite some moving around, not to mention the main space. All of the massive glass windows brought in so much light it almost felt like they were outside and even though there was a round dinner table sitting almost in the middle of the room, taking up a lot of space, it left a lot of room for anything and everything they could’ve wanted around in the living room. Also, the ceiling was very high for a place that wasn't a penthouse.

It was a two-story detached house in the heart of New York City, opposite Central Park, so it was way, way better.

They had been looking for an apartment for months now. It wasn't really because they were in desperate need of a new place, they were just looking for something a little more child friendly. Something a little more suitable for a limitlessly artistic toddler with Rachel Berry's DNA, to be precise, because of course their current apartment had also been child-proof. Up until one day their very child had come home from pre-school with a painting of their family and decided she needed to recreate it on one of their pure white living room walls with water-resistant crayons.

They made their way further into the house and went through all of the rooms only half listening to what the real estate agent was telling them about it, holding onto each other’s hands the whole time, wishing and hoping everything about the house would be so good they would be able to work with the things that maybe were less good, like the unsettlingly steep staircase.

When they returned back to the wide entrance space of the house the agent – about a 45-year-old, short woman turned to them with a wide smile stretched on her red lips. “So, what do you think?”

“We love it.” Blaine said immediately, smiling back at her. He put his hands on Kurt’s shoulders and squeezed them gently, getting him to nod and agree with the sentiment as well.

“We just don’t know if it’s the safest or the best place to have a five-year old live in. The stairs, especially, are a big concern considering how active and full of energy our little one is.” Kurt said, regret evident in his voice.

The real estate lady was just about to open her mouth when the front door behind them opened and Rachel stepped in, holding an almost like a mini-version of herself in her arms. “She wouldn’t want to wait outside for a minute more.” She said, mouthing a slightly amused ‘sorry’ at the two of them, letting the little girl down from her arms. She didn’t get much time on her feet before Blaine picked her up and smoothed a few wrinkles out of her sparkly lilac dress.

“Kira.” He said, and despite his attempts, with no heat whatsoever in his voice. “We wouldn’t do anything without asking you first, baby. You could’ve waited for five more minutes.”

“Nope.” She shook her head with a little smile playing on her lips, her dark brown curls bouncing everywhere.

“You have the patience of your mama Rachel, sweetie.” Kurt laughed, shooting a knowing look at Rachel before booping his daughter’s nose. She buried her head in the crook of Blaine’s neck in attempt to hide his giggles from him.

“So, back to your concerns, Mr. Anderson-Hummel - We have had several people living in this particular house with kids even younger than five, and they have done great. I see no reason why you wouldn’t.”

Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who was already staring at him in search for answers. He returned his other hand back where it had been on Kurt’s shoulder, keeping the other one holding Kira gently against him.

“It is a beautiful house, Kurt.”

“No, it is.” He said, squeezing his husband’s hand on his shoulder. “And the walls aren’t white.” He added, visibly trying his hardest not to laugh but failing at it, causing Blaine to laugh as well.

“Yeah, they aren’t.” He confirmed with a nod and a quick look at their daughter who looked like an angel with her head rested against his chest, although she was perfectly capable of being the devil herself when she so decided.

“We really need to get that piece of artwork covered if and when we move out of there.” He said, quieter now, glad that Rachel and the real estate agent were having a discussion about what could as well be the house or her new show on Broadway, giving them time to talk amongst themselves.

“Yeah.” Blaine agreed, poking at Kira’s side gently. “Hey, what do you think about the house? Will this be our new home?”

The girl looked up and scanned the room around them with her tiny finger tapping against her chin. “Yes. It’s our new home.” She said then, her entire face lighting up with the revelation.

The shorter man laughed, turning back at Kurt. “She’d get her own room, too. And we would both get our own rooms for working purposes.”

Kurt chuckled. “We’re performers, Blaine. We don’t need rooms for working purposes.”

“Well, then we’ll have a room for the piano and a miniature studio for when Kira starts dance lessons next month.” He said with a warm smile.

With his sharp blue eyes dancing with amusement and adoration, Kurt nodded. “Yeah, alright. That sounds like a plan.”

They both waited until Rachel had stopped promoting her one-woman show to the real estate agent who looked like she might throw something at a wall until they declared that they would be interested in buying the house.

The woman’s face returned to its earlier state and her shoulders rose higher as she wrote what they’d said down on her clipboard. “It is a deal then. The house will be yours and available to move into in about eight days. We’ll be in touch.”

They all shook hands with the woman – even Kira, earning them a completely charmed smile from her as they left and said their thanks, declaring that they’d be waiting to be called.

“She gets that from you, you know. The endless charm.” Kurt leaned in to whisper to Blaine, making him duck his head with a scoff. When he looked back up at his husband walking right by his side down the sidewalk, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t say that to Rachel.” He said in a low, amused voice, well aware that she was there with them before leaning to press a quick but firm kiss on the man’s lips.

“Daddy!” Kira exclaimed from where she was walking in between her parents, holding hands with the both of them. She let go of Kurt’s hand just to poke his thigh with her finger. “Stop kissing.” She said, looking up at him with her sparkling caramel eyes – the other thing she’d so very obviously gotten from Blaine.

“Is jealousy getting the best of you, sweetheart?” Blaine asked, unable to hold back his grin.

“Yeah. 'S no fair, I want to be kissed too.” She said with a perfectly straight face, making grabby hands at them both, causing them to roll their eyes in endearment and Rachel to laugh wholeheartedly from behind them.

They held Kira in their arms and kissed the top of her head and her cheeks until she was giggling hysterically and begging to be put back down on the concrete of the street.

"You know, in this world full of people, Ki-ki" Blaine began, glancing at Kurt with the heart-eyes he'd been looking at him with for ten years before looking at their daughter. "I only ever want to be kissing you two."

The girl smiled up at him widely and nodded, full of confidence. "I know, Daddy"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Because I'm almost nodding off as I write this, I will make this quick. Here's an update; yay. 
> 
> I really can't talk about a schedule for updates for now, but there will be an update each week, that's my goal.
> 
> I love you all and I appreciate each and every piece of feedback you leave so very much.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Exactly two weeks after first seeing the house Kurt and Blaine were bringing in the last boxes from their now old apartment, all papers and contracts done and signed. It was an exceptionally warm and sunny Friday evening and they officially, finally had a new house.

"Sweetie, can you pick that up for dad?" 

Kira looked up from where she was deeply concentrated on a picture book, sitting on the floor and humming the melody to something from the 1970s Rachel had been playing on a loop at her house whenever she was over. Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she stood up and tucked the book under her arm, approaching the small box of her toys Kurt had pointed at. 

"'s one?" She asked, grabbing the box and picking it up with eager, steady arms.

"Yeah, that one." He confirmed with a small smile, gesturing her towards the stairs as he tried his best to balance the all three massive boxes he was carrying. "Take the stairs before daddy, okay? That way I'll make sure you won't fall and hurt yourself." 

Kurt watched the girl waddle towards the stairs in her bright pink ankle-strap shoes, a bright and proud smile plastered on her face. 

"I get to help" She sing-sang, making Kurt chuckle affectionately.   
They had told her that it was maybe the best if she tried to stay out of the way of all the bags and boxes while they were moving them in and out of houses and the well brought up little one she was, she obliged without any protest. But as her excitement clearly showed, she maybe would’ve preferred to have helped from the very beginning. 

"Go on now."

Honestly, the stairs still terrified him a bit. And if he was being as honest as he could be, they terrified him a little more than a bit. 

He had had a child for five years. This basically meant that five years of his life he had spent not once blinking in places like the park because he was convinced that if he did blink, his daughter would be falling in some tiny pond, taking a bath with ducks and pigeons or sliding down the slide the wrong way, that ending in some horrible way he'd thought about probably a thousand times. 

When they’d gotten Kira, Kurt had thought that everything was not only wonderful but really scary. He remembers vividly the day that they brought her home from the hospital, so bizarrely content, him and Blaine carrying her like she was the most precious glass object in all of the world, so scared they’d do something to make her break. 

They had both also been utterly horrified when they’d first given her solid food. She had been almost nine months old, with tiny white teeth poking out of her gums when they’d been brave enough to give her a piece of a banana, which she’d been very confused by. 

It wasn’t until she turned three that Kurt realized it was really the time to be scared for his life. They had had their tastes of what it was going to be like living with a toddler when she started crawling at seven months old and first stood up at eight months, but that had been nothing compared to how Kira was then. The girl was suddenly absolutely everywhere. She was running around, not bothering to listen to their warnings and reminders of how and why that was dangerous. She was climbing on the backs of sofas and other things that were just as good for his skyrocketing stress and anxiety levels. 

“She’ll grow out of it, she will. And you will too” Blaine had said, pressing a gentle, reassuring kiss on his shoulder one day he had finally had a breakdown over feeling like they couldn’t take proper care of her.

So far one of the two of them had grown out of their habits, and that one of them wasn’t Kurt. 

Kira was still very active, but not unbearable. She had a sense of herself and acknowledged that some things she couldn’t do because she would be hurt by them or just simply because they were not okay to do by the rules they’d set. Kurt, however, did not acknowledge that not all things he needed to be so afraid of, and at this point he had kind of lost hope that he ever would. 

But every child needed someone to be overly protective of them, right?   
And besides, he knew now for sure that being a little jumpy didn’t make him any less of a good parent.

“Okay.” Chirped Kira as she went and took each step of the stairs carefully and steadily, making her way to the top quickly and effortlessly. 

Kurt followed right after her, and he couldn’t help breathing out a sigh of relief as he put down the boxes in the hallway upstairs and lifted Kira in his arms after she’d followed his example and put the smaller box down next to all the bigger ones.

“See, I did it! You didn’t need to be worried.” She smiled at him as he swiped a curl away from her face and kissed her forehead lightly. 

“Yeah you did.” He nodded, not quite knowing what to make of her knowing so well that these little things sometimes made him freak out a little too much.   
Then, he didn’t need to, because there was a pair of arms wrapping around the two of them and a warm cheek pressing onto the side of Kurt’s face. 

“What do you two say about a dinner-break?” Blaine asked softly, bringing his other hand up from around his husband to run his fingers through Kira’s hair. 

“Pizza!” She immediately exclaimed, grabbing Blaine’s hand. “Can we have pizza?” She asked with a hopeful look at the both of them.

“Yeah.” Kurt said, not needing to consider her question for more than five seconds because a) although he didn't want to admit it, they obviously hadn’t gotten any food at the place yet and b) they were not going to eat out, absolutely not. So, even despite the ‘kind of strict’ diet that they were on in preparation for their next considerably more physical roles on stage, they were ordering pizza and Blaine’s bewildered expression made it even better. 

“Okay, Mr. Bodybuilder, please don’t look like someone stole your puppy.” The taller man said in amusement. “We’ll split a margherita pizza and take salads of our own.” He said as Kira made her way back downstairs, happily humming a melody from a cartoon this time as she went. 

Blaine looked less bemused and chuckled, slipping his hands around Kurt’s waist. “Alright. I guess we’ll survive.”

“Yeah. That just means that we’ll have to make a bigger of an effort to burn off the calories.” Kurt whispered against his lips, very aware that their daughter was in their instant presence. “We’ll survive.” 

“We’ll survive” Blaine confirmed before leaning in to close the tiniest distance left between their lips.

-

About an hour later the three found themselves eating on the floor of their yet empty living room, acting like the table that they guessed was kind of attached to the house wasn’t standing three feet away from them. 

“Sweetie, you have tomato sauce on your face” Kurt laughed and grabbed a napkin from on top of one of the pizza boxes, leaning forward to wipe the sauce off of her daughter’s nose and cheek. 

“So do you, though.” Blaine chuckled softly from next to Kurt and cupped his face with his hand, making him turn his head so that he could press a kiss to the corner of his mouth where he’d apparently had something on. He leaned back and grinned widely. 

“Why thank you. Because I couldn’t possibly have handled that myself.” He barely managed to say without laughing.

They ate, spending their time on talking and laughing, feeling like they were the most perfect little family in all of the world. And to them, they were, and that was all they could’ve possibly wanted.

Kira had finished eating her meal a while ago and she was now lying on the floor, back to flipping through the pages of the book she’d been looking at earlier. Kurt and Blaine tidied the boxes and used napkins away and came back to their daughter who was almost half-asleep on the floor. She yawned and closed her book, extending her hands up. “Can you carry me to bed?” 

“You need to shower and brush your teeth first, baby.” Blaine said softly, grabbing one of Kira’s hands as Kurt grabbed the other. They pulled her up and carried her upstairs to the smaller bathroom and helped her wash her hair and teeth. 

Once they were tucking her in bed, she was yawning every fifteen seconds, happily cuddling the fresh-smelling floral sheets of the bed and her favorite soft-toy, a light pink fuzzy pig she’d named Mr.Cuddles because she thought he was the best hugger right after her dads. 

“Goodnight, princess.” Blaine whispered and kissed Kira’s forehead lightly, switching off the lights. Kurt followed after him with his kiss on her cheek and a quiet goodnight, because the girl was already asleep.

As they left the room, Kurt took Blaine’s hand and intertwined their fingers, barely seeing his way to their own bedroom because of just how exhausted he was.

“I really can’t wait for the moving in part to be over” Blaine said, and for a second Kurt was sure he’d just read his mind there and then, but realized that mind-reading was just another talent that they'd both gained from nearly ten years of being married. 

“Me neither” Kurt agreed, sitting down at the end of the bed with a thump and a deep sigh. 

The shorter man sat right next to him, leaning his head on his shoulder. “At least now we have a house big enough for the three of us. And eventually, the four of us.” 

“Yeah, uh-“ Kurt started, his fingers finding their way to the back of Blaine’s head. “Blaine, we need to talk about that”


End file.
